I'm nothing Like You!
by DeathhunterAshi
Summary: "….What the heck do you mean by 'Secondary Side-quests?" She asked, clearly confused at this. "What I meant is that every few days, you are to do a solo side-quest without our little party. It shouldn't be hard for a tough swordswoman like you, am I correct?" Jade said, his eyes shadowed by his glasses. - Spin-off to "From Songs to Ashes"
1. Intro: Sneaking into Daath

Ashi: Hi, what up's everyone-WAAA WHAT'S WITH THAT TORCH?!

Aschlyn: -Holding a flamethrower and frowning- What the HELL was you doing that whole break?!

Ashi: W-Watching Creepypastas and trying to get money? –Whimpering lightly-

Asch: -Holding a Machine Gun- You haven't updated in MONTHS.

Ashi: IT'S ONLY BEEN TWO MONTHS!

Asch and Aschlyn: DOESN'T MATTER!

Ashi: AHHHHH! DEATHHUNTERAHI DOES NOT OWN TALES OF THE ABYSS, NOR DO I OWN ASCH THE BLOODY, SUPERNATURAL, DOCTOR WHO, OR TORCHWOOD!

* * *

Aschlyn's eye twitched as she heard Jade's rather strange request; cleaning the blood off of her own sword.

"….What the heck do you mean by 'Secondary Side-quests'?" She asked, clearly confused at this.

"What I meant is that every few days, you are to do a solo side-quest without our little party. It shouldn't be hard for a tough swordswoman like you, am I correct?" Jade said, his eyes shadowed by his glasses.

"I know I can handle them, but why not let somebody else do them; Why not Ashton or Katsuya?!" Aschlyn asked with a scowl on her face.

'**Maybe it's because you look so much like Asch, that's why.' She heard Jessie said and scoffed, ignoring her.**

"And what exactly do I get out of this, huh?" Aschlyn said, her personality slipping into a familiar asshole's.

"Well there is that fact of your little falling-out…" Jade said and Aschlyn nearly cursed, blushing at the memory.

"Fine, I'll do your stupid side-quest missions! But you better not mention what happened during that time, got it?" She said, growling at the man.

(Aschlyn's POV)

SIDE-QUEST 1: SLIPPING INTO DAATH

"Tch, why the hell did I agree to this, huh?" I said, putting on the rest of the outfit and letting my blood-red hair out, pulling the bangs up.

When I looked into the mirror, I scowled at my reflection, pissed at how similar I looked to the red-headed god-general.

"This is stupid, why the hell do I have to dress like Asch for this side-quest? I'm nothing like that bastard!" I growled, slamming the door in the bathroom and going near the window.

Quickly, I climbed out of the window and jumped forward, grasping the rail of the roof and flipping, landing on it and began to run. I jumped across several of them before I hid in the shadows of the tree, scowling again.

"Time to see if this stupid thing actually works." I mumbled and walked into the cathedral, a glare on my face; just daring them to say anything.

So far, that mother-trucking cosplay was working and no one noticed that I wasn't Asch the Bloody; one more aspect to piss me the hell off.

'Damn it, when this mission is over, I'm burning this outfit and never putting it back on, no matter what Jade says.' I thought to myself, ignoring the fact that Jessie was laughing like the Skull-Kid in the back of my mind.

That would have to wait, seeing as how I ended up slamming into someone.

"Watch where you're going you-"I started before looking up and seeing something that would've made me curse loudly.

It was Asch the Bloody himself, scowling at me.

'…..Shit.' I thought, seeing him right in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Asch growled out and I heard the clanking of soldiers and quickly pulled him into a nearby room, covering his mouth.

"It's not like I wanted to be here in the first place; Jade forced me into coming here in the form of a stupid side-quest!" I shouted, removing my gloved hand from Asch's mouth.

"That doesn't even matter now; they saw the both of us!" Asch shouted back and Aschlyn tried her best not to punch him in the face.

"You think I don't know that already? Here, just put this on!" I said, pulled out a familiar outfit from when I left to Daath the first time, wig and all.

"W-Why the hell would I put that on? Besides, you don't even have a delivery with you to pull it. Or do you." Asch responded and Aschlyn pulled out an Ocarina.

"I'm always prepared unlike the guys I travel with; it helps when you're with a rich kid and a hunter." Aschlyn said, forcing the outfit into Asch's clothes.

With a huff, Asch glared at me one more time before stomping into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

I huffed loudly and jumped on the bed, glaring at the ceiling until the god-general got out.

"Why the hell did this have to happen? All I had to complete a freaking side-quest and join the rest of them at the next place. Why did it have to become complicated?" I mumbled and saw that Asch had come out, wearing the wig and clothes.

"Huh, looking good there Asch? Did you get a haircut or something?" I said with a smirk and he growled, grabbing my overcoat and dragging me out of the room.

In which I switched the position and he began to growl and struggle, like a cat. Soon enough, we found the guy who was supposed to get the ocarina and if we weren't in Aludrant, I would've sworn he was Link's incarnate. Next to the man was a guy who looked just like him with a snarky smirk on his face, looking at me as I frowned.

"I'm sorry you had to go all this way just do deliver this ocarina to me. If I hadn't gotten it back, I would regret it for the rest of my life." The man, Lance said while I put my hair into its normal style.

"Yes, I have to thank you as well. My brother wouldn't stop whining about it; it's awkward seeing as how I'm the younger brother. "The grinning kid, Ben said and I raised an eyebrow, not even bothering to say anything.

"Well, since this mission is over, I can finally go back to what I was doing." I said and opened the window, climbing over to the edge.

"Wait, where the hell are you going?!" Asch said, seeing me at the window.

"I can't stay here forever, and besides, I'm a ninja! Ja ne, Asch!" I said, jumping out the window and ran out of Daath.

* * *

Asch growled at the fact that he was left in those stupid clothes and saw that Aschlyn had left something when she left the Cathedral, an extra of her own outfit.

* * *

….Pfft, ha ha ha ha ha! Well, we now know the whole reason behind why Asch was wearing Aschlyn's outfit in my chibi pictures!

I'm truly sorry about not being able to catch up with everything; it was a bane of my idiocy. Who knows when the next will be up, I have to play through TOTA again on my 3DS! That's all for now, Ja ku ne!


	2. Chesedonia Blues

Ashi: -Hiding behind couch- H-Hey everybody? What's up? I'm still busy writing chapter 20 (B), so I'll just hand you another side-quest chapter of "I'm Nothing like you!"

Aschlyn: Come out come out wherever you are, DeathhunterAshi!

Ashi: I fear for my mortal life at the moment. –Shaking slightly-

Asch: You can't hide forever you dreck!

Ashi: A-Anyway, you know the drill by now! I don't own Tales of the Abyss, nor any of the characters except for my OCs.

* * *

SIDE-QUEST 2: Chesedonia Blues

"Are you serious?! I have to work at a place I'm already at as a side-quest?!" Aschlyn yelled at Jade at the inn, getting weird looks from other people.

"My my, if you keep yelling like that, you may bust an artery despite your young age." Jade said, seeing the red-haired ninja's face grow redder in anger.

As of simple measures since Luke was knocked out from a dick move from Asch, while the rest of the group was waiting for him to wake up, Jade was pestering- informing Aschlyn of her next side-quest.

"But seriously, we're only staying here for that long, what about- oh screw it! It's not worth freaking shouting over!" She yelled and stomped off into the heat of Chesedonia, walking to the Music store where Sakaichi and Yuuto worked at.

(Aschlyn's POV)

"Hay Saka, Yuu! I need your help with this stupid side-quest of mine!" I yelled out, still pissed at the fact of this stupid side-quest.

Sure, I write music, kill whatever gets in my way that bothers me, and has the piss-off attitude of a hell-raising Uchiha, but Jade doing something so **STUPID **is infuriating to my very being!

"Hey Aschlyn, what going-WHAT IS THAT YOU'RE WEARING?!" Saka said, having the decency of covering his eyes from the coloring.

A French maid costume is wrong. A French maid costume mixed with fucking TRICKSTER style is EVEN WORSE!

"JADE CURTISS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN THIS IS OVER WITH, SCREW THE RULES!" I yelled out, wanting to obiviate the cockroach from existence.

Yuuto, Sakaichi's brother, sighed at the costume and guessed the simple side-quest of mine.

"I'm guessing you have to perform in that outfit today at the pub, don't you?" He said, shaking his head.

I groaned out a yes and threw the other costumes to them, Saka slightly tearing up from the costumes.

"Who could be so cruel to make such….such HEINOUS OUTFITS LIKE THIS?!" Saka said as he picked up his version of the outfit with a ten-foot pole.

"One person, Jade Curtiss of the Malkuth Army. No offence, but not even the assholes in Kimlasca was this cruel." I said, wanting this humiliation to be over with.

If it was bad before, try walking through town with these outfits on the way to the freaking pub. I'm surprised I haven't gone…all….Bloody….Princess…on….them….hnnng….

I growled lowly at the stares I was getting from the crowds, seeing a madly laughing clown by the name of Katsuya looking at me.

"So how to you feel with the outfit on…pfft, _**MAGICAL**_?" She asked me and I pulled out my sword, aiming it at her chest.

"Oh, I'll feel _**MAGICAL**_ as I rip the lifeless sockets out of Jade's eyes and plunge this sword into his chest when this thing is over. I feel like a fucking MARY-SUE WITH THIS OUTFIT ON!" I yelled, punching my friend in the face and dragging her the rest of the way to the pub.

After ATTEMPTING to calm down, I began to help setting up for the show, only to see Jade in my perceptual vision with a smug look on his face (A/N. Isn't that his normal face?). I narrowed my eyes at him and went back to setting everything up as Saka and Yuu came into the Pub with their own instruments, along with my own.

"Are you ready, Aschlyn?" Yuu asked me and I nodded, strumming the guitar to make sure it was properly turned.

"Let's get this show on the trucking road." I said, starting the instrumental.

_There once lived a barren town_

_Where everything was safe_

_But the greed of one woman _

_Had led them all away_

_Once there was, a family_

_With happiness a fake_

_With both greed and death this went_

_And sealed their deadly fate!_

_If you walk into this barren land_

_Look around and you'll see then **(you'll see then)**_

_A red-haired man and a blonde girl_

_From the looks of it, **YOU ARE DEAD!**_

_Try and run away and bow down_

_Run away from this deadly fate **(ahhh)**_

_If you're catched, then well it's over_

_You'll be one of us_

_Try and run away, but still die_

_But don't worry, it won't hurt much_

_See the stolen day and your last night_

_You'll be one of us!_

**_BECOME ONE OF US!_**

_This lost land was never meant _

_It was unholy ground_

_The first victim was his best friend_

_But he is now undead_

_One by one, they all piled up_

_The darkness became shrewd_

_What was it I lost again?_

_It doesn't even say!_

_We were all there, doomed from the start_

_If we changed this, it would not stop_

_We all lost something close to us_

_But this was nothing, just **SHUT UP!**  
_

_Even if you try to survive this_

_Your suffering will come and never end_

_Just lose yourself in ecstasy_

_Become one of us!_

_Please don't run away, we'll be lonely_

_But even then, master will find you_

_Accidents are nothing but dead lies_

_Just be here with us!_

**_BECOME ONE OF US!_**

_(Instrumental)_

**_(Ahhhhhh, ahhhhhh, ahhhhhh, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)_**

_Try and run away and bow down_

_Run away from this deadly fate **(ahhh)**_

_If you're catched, then well it's over_

_You'll be one of us_

_Try and run away, but still die_

_But don't worry, it won't hurt much_

_See the stolen day and your last night_

_You'll be one of us!_

_**BECOME ONE OF US!** (X2)_

* * *

I sighed as I rubbed my throat, happy to be back in normal clothes again from today. I was pissed at the fact I wasn't able to take down/kill Jade in some freak accident that involved a guitar, but each to his own days, right? Thankfully, this mission went off with no problem and all of them (grudgingly from me) loved the outfits along with the show.

'That's the last time I agree to something like that. It's not going to happen again, I swear it this time!' I thought and rolled over, groaning in my sleep.

Another day, another side-quest done; just how many of these will I have to do?

* * *

Well, looks like I survived the second wave, even on a sugar-high overrun! Anyhow, the featured song is called "You'll Be One"; believe it or not, but I personally made the song myself as apart of a Creepypasta! And no, I REFUSE to draw those T-Trickster outfits! Just, no.


End file.
